degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
BootyCall
#BootyCall is the first episode of the first season of Degrassi: Next Class. Main Plot Maya searches for a lead guitarist. Sub Plot Shay experiments with enhancing her assets to impress her crush. Third Plot Tristan is running for student council president and is shocked to find out his competition is his ex. Trivia= *This is the return of Archie Simpson as the school principal. *This is the first episode from the first season of Degrassi: Next Class and the first episode from Season 15 of Degrassi. *This marks the first regular appearance of Jonah Haak. *This marks the first appearances of Goldi Nahir, Vijay Maraj and Yael Baron. *Luke Bilyk, Munro Chambers, Sarah Fisher, Demetrius Joyette, Aislinn Paul, Cristine Prosperi, AJ Saudin, Melinda Shankar, Jessica Tyler, Niamh Wilson, and Craig Arnold did not return for the sequel series while Amir Bageria, Soma Bhatia, Jamie Bloch, Chelsea Clark and Dante Scott are added to the main cast. Ehren Kassam is officially added to the starring credits. *This marks the third time that Drake, who portrayed Jimmy Brooks, was mentioned. The first was in Degrassi Takes Manhattan, and the second was in I Want It That Way (2). *The song sung by Maya, "Wanna Get Off"; is also used in #YesMeansYes and #NotOkay. |-| Gallery= tumblr_o0fvwqecjz1usfbvko2_1280.jpg yuuyuyuuy.png 78yuyuyyu.png 8iuiuiiu.png 87yuuyuy.png uyuyyuyyuyu.png 7yuuyyuyu.png 8uuuiuiui.png BootyCallPic.png DNC2.jpg Yrtrterw3.png Yi7878.png Yasssmaslayyyy.png Wowsuchotpmuchlovewowww.png Whattabitchbaby.png Uyiuyitweda.png U765767.png Ty546456.png Ty5y56.png Osfisdpf.png Opsfisdlfk.png Oipowieqe.png Ksjflskjee.png Ksfjlsw.png K0r0e-wr.png Jlsdjfwe0or.png Jkuy7676.png Ilujonahbooboo.png Idkwhyiscreencappedthisbutwhatevs.png I7yuiyuuyi.png Gooffbae.png Ghty5yi.png 89uiyiyui.png Fghrtty54.png Ert45rtrtret.png Eri9w-er9.png Collectyourgarbagetrilesfans.png Ahhellllllnah.png 454566.png 078678tyh.png 9787iujyui.png 8978ighj.png 7867ugfg.png 5654tthty.png 5345drgrtt.png 4545rdfrt.png 4534fdgdfg.png 903iskjf.png 878ikjhk.png 776iyuyu.png 768ujuyiui.png 677uyi.png 676uyuu.png 657tyg.png 656dfdf.png 456uytuytu.png 456rtdg.png 354rdgrt.png 90f9sdf.png 56tgdfgrt.png THEBAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES.png Tdy56456.png T7u7ujgjh.png Soifu04.png R-sdw34.png 54t6546tu.png 34gfgtryty.png 33rtert.png 9rwoer.png 8u76876.png 34gfgtryty.png 8i678678.png 5ttrdtrdt.png 5trgftytry.png 4rrfrt.png 4awdeere.png 3r3retret.png 0worisfj.png 78iyiyo.png 87yiyuyui.png Uiiuiouo88.png |-| Promos= *Degrassi: Next Class: #BootyCall Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Amanda Arcuri as Lola Pacini *Soma Bhatia as Goldi Nahir *Jamie Bloch as Yael Baron *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Reiya Downs as Shay Powers *Ana Golja as Zoë Rivas *Nikki Gould as Grace Cardinal *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Ehren Kassam as Jonah Haak *Andre Kim as Winston Chu *Lyle Lettau as Tristan Milligan *Spencer MacPherson as Hunter Hollingsworth *Eric Osborne as Miles Hollingsworth III *Dante Scott as Vijay Maraj *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Sara Waisglass as Frankie Hollingsworth *Richard Walters as Tiny Bell Supporting Cast *Ashley Comeau as Ms. Badger |-| Quotes= *Goldi: (to Tristan) "Excuse me, what are you complaining about? I’m the only one who ran an actual campaign and I lost between you ruining the debate with your overshares and Miles' outrageous party which totally violated the spending limit. This whole election is a mockery!" |-| Featured Music= *''"We Are The Loud And The Brave"'' by The Loud And The Brave *''"Wanna Get Off"'' by Olivia Scriven *''"2 Heads (Riddler Remix)"'' by Coleman Hell *''"All Of You"'' by Betty Who *''"Tastey"'' by La+ch *''"Electricity"'' by The Well *''"Drifting"'' by ON AN ON |-| Links= *(x) Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Degrassi: NC Episodes Category:DNC Season 1 Category:DNC Season 1 Episodes